


The Heat Is On

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is determined to win this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat Is On

Title: The Heat Is On  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Severus is determined to win this time.  
Word Count: 502  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: Spicy! ;)  
A/N: Written for [](http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://megyal.livejournal.com/)**megyal** 's birthday. The request: Snarry, prompt: Hot Peppers. I guess she likes my icon. LOL.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**. And thanks to the girls in slashchat for their help! *loves*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Heat Is On

~

“Give me the cumin,” Severus said, not looking up from his stirring.

Harry did so, smiling widely. “This is so great,” he said.

Severus shot him a sardonic look. “Indeed. Should I even inquire as to what caused that outburst, or should I simply ascribe it to your propensity to make random statements?”

Harry simply grinned wider. “This is the first time you’ve invited me to a Potions conference with you. And you’re even letting me help you. It’s... unprecedented!”

“Cardamon,” Severus murmured, and Harry handed him the vial. He emptied the entire container, stirring as the concoction smoked a bit. “Well, it did seem past time to involve you,” he finally said. “Many of the other Potions masters invite their spouses to these international conferences. In addition, you can be my test subject for my latest concoction.”

Harry beamed. “Sure! I’ll help.”

Severus smirked, and extracting a spoonful of the mixture, handed it to Harry.

Without hesitating, Harry leaned over and took a sip of the fragrant brew. For a moment he licked his lips, then, eyes widening, he gasped before reaching for the carafe of water. He downed it, blinking.

“Hot...” he wheezed, coughing.

Severus watched for a while, gauging the effect before dumping more herbs in.

“What in bloody hell,” Harry finally croaked, “was THAT?”

Severus smiled. “Curry. I am determined to win the annual Crucio in a Cauldron contest, especially since those southern American masters always win with that horrible chili concoction of theirs. Let them see what a good curry will do! Now, pass me the Scotch bonnet peppers.”

Harry did so, backing out of the way as Severus chopped them finely and added them. He shook his head as Severus took a taste of the curry. “Severus! Careful, you’ll need to take an Anti-Burning Potion after eating that,” he said.

A crafty look crossed Severus’ face. “Unusually brilliant idea,” he said. “Perhaps I shall make an antidote and withhold it until after they complete the judging.”

Harry, still wiping his eyes, said, “Well, you’ll need one if you plan to kiss me anytime soon.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, and, stepping close, pulled Harry into his arms. “Is that right?” he murmured, pressing his lips to Harry’s.

Harry moaned as his mouth was plundered, and soon he was rocking rhythmically against Severus.

After a long moment, Severus pulled back, smiling at Harry’s dazed face. “So, have I assuaged your fears? Apart from a bit of minor tingling, it appears your mucus membranes have suffered no damage from contact with mine,” he said. “Perhaps, I shall add more spices...”

Harry blinked. “Okay, but you really should make a Soothing Potion or something, since you won’t be able to use kissing as a cooling method on the judges,” he said.

“Well, if you assist me, I shan’t have an excuse to, then, shall I?” Severus said, smirking as Harry did so with alacrity. _And thank Merlin I have not lost my motivational skills in the least,_ he thought, satisfied.

~


End file.
